This Animal I Have Become
by Antigone's.Dream
Summary: [Songfic] AntiForm overwhelms him, and the beast inside Sora is unleashed.


A/N: I'm really getting into songfics, so you might expect to see more of them from me. But I dunno, we'll see how it goes. This songfic is based on "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. I'm not sure the concept of Anti-Form in this story is true to Anti-Form in the game, as I have yet to exprience it, so I apologize if there are any plot-hole type things.In any case, please, enjoy!

Animal I Have Become.

He fought endlessly, it seemed, transforming into Drive after Drive after Drive in order to defeat the ever-multiplying Heartless.

Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final, Widsom, Master…

All in quick succession, one right after the other, driving as soon as he could as much as could…

Until.

He felt it.

_I can't escape this Hell…_

"Oh no…" he whispered desperately.

_So many times I've tried._

He felt the darkness surge within himself, anxious to be freed.

The young boy fought against the surge with all he had, waging a war within his mind and soul.

_But I'm still caged inside…_

He always lost.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare!_

The darkness thundered in his core, unwilling to wait any longer. It flowed through his very bones, into muscles, and swallowed his heart in a single gulp.

A single, solitary tear made its way down his cheek as, with a deafening, devastating scream, the darkness burst through his skin, taking him over entirely.

_I can't control myself!_

Donald and Goofy turned around abruptly at the sudden sound of their young friend's scream.

The horror they felt when they looked upon him was immediately apparent by the looks on their faces.

The animalistic, Heartless-esque 'Sora' tensed up in anger.

What were they looking at!

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change  
This animal I have become…_

Even they couldn't save him now.

He certainly didn't want them to.

And…yet…

_Help me believe  
It's not the real me!_

Some part him, some part buried away deep inside of him…longed to be pure again…

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

This…Heartless-Sora, this…Anti-Sora, looked over again at Donald and Goofy.

And for that moment, that tiny, miniscule, fraction of a moment, the two could see Sora once more, his blue eyes shining bright.

Those blue eyes that begged for mercy.

But as soon as it had come, the moment was gone, and the Anti-Sora scurried away, hacking away at anything and everything that got in it's way with razor-sharp claws.

And…yet…

_I can't escape myself._

The same part that longed for purity, that same wretchedly good part of him, would have given anything to make this Anti-Form business stop for good.

_So many times I've lied…_

This disgusting part of him would have given anything to be able to keep the promises he had made to Donald, to Goofy, to Kairi…to himself…

The promise that he could control and Anti-Form…the promise that he could even stop himself from entering the drive.

Even though he knew such a promise was impossible to keep.

_But there's still rage inside…_

And with such thoughts as these, thoughts of his friends and loved ones, the real Sora almost broke through the darkness.

But alas.

The pent-up, passionate fury Anti-Sora utilized was simply too much.

And in that instant, what was left of Sora's heart and soul was smothered by the anger and rage of the Anti-Sora and his darkness.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare.  
__I can't control myself!_

The rest of the Heartless were defeated.

He was sprinting now, on all fours, towards Kairi.

He felt the strength of her heart, and craved that strength, that purity, that power, all for his own.

Like a starving animal at last finding food, he leapt toward Kairi, leapt for her precious heart…

And he was blocked by a quick swing of her Keyblade.

Anti-Sora fell back, and, when he righted himself once more, he seemed to notice for the first time that everyone and the entire world was staring at him…

Absolutely terrified.

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change  
__This animal I have become…_

Anti-Sora writhed across the floor as over-whelming pain exploded throughout his body.

The light, the purity of Sora's heart was trying passionately to overcome the darkness trying to banish it.

Sora wanted his body, his heart, his soul, back.

_Help me believe  
It's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame  
This animal I have become…_

In a last-ditch effort to rekindle the rage and retain his control, Anti-Sora lashed out at the closest one to him, Riku, and scratched him.

He scratched Riku across the cheek, leaving deep claw marks behind.

Immediately, Anti-Sora felt ashamed, horrible, regretful, remorseful…

_Help me believe, it's not the real me._

It was then that he knew.

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

His time of power was over.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare.  
I can't control myself!_

Sora sat up suddenly after having just passed out. Gasping for breath, and dripping in sweat, he immediately examined himself.

He saw tan skin, brown spikey hair, black clothing…but no darkness…no shadows…

Sora's gaze darted uneasily about his surroundings.

"Wow," He whispered to his friends gathered around him. "What a nightmare…"

Donald and Goofy and Kairi and Riku were all quick to give Sora sympathetic looks of kindness, and pat him on the shoulder, and reassure him with kinds words; all of which Sora was very grateful for.

And then, Sora's eyes landed on the claw marks etched into Riku's cheek.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare…!_

And he felt it, just faintly, darting around the edges of his mind..

He felt it, this beast, skirting the edges of Sora's heart, anxiously awaiting it's chance to seize power and wreak havoc…

This thing he could never control…he could never contain…

_I can't escape this animal!_


End file.
